Focus
by Luan Mao
Summary: Given one interesting object to focus on, even the flightiest person can be grounded. Rated for smut.


**Disclaimer**: I am not responsible for the reduced birth rate in some parts of the world. I did not assassinate JFK. I do not own any trademarked names which may be found in this story.

**Focus**

It wasn't until after she was dressed, kissed, and safely back in the hallway that Luna noticed how clearly she was thinking. It was like… It was like being nearsighted your whole life and then putting on a pair of glasses for the first time. She hadn't realized that she'd been handicapped until now. Oh, sure, she'd heard what everyone said, whether whispered or said right to her face, but she'd always ignored it. Now, though…

Luna's feet carried her to the library by habit while she was thinking. It had always been an almost-safe refuge for her, with Dragon Lady Pince keeping the bullying in check so long as she wasn't busy elsewhere. It made a good destination for this evening, as she had a mountain of homework she had to do. Redo, mostly, due to her work being "mysteriously" lost or destroyed. If she could avoid interruptions, her new-found ability to keep her thoughts on track would let her get caught up before the library closed for the night.

Avoiding interruptions was no doubt a futile dream. Luna spent one minute on preparing to deal with possible interruptions and then almost half an hour working before the inevitable happened.

"Move your hand one inch closer to my possessions, Randle, and we'll see if you can steal with broken fingers." Luna didn't look up from her writing. Latisha Randle and her coterie were surprised that she had even noticed them.

"Oh, I'm scared, Looney. A fluttering falafel is going to attack me, right?" Randle's friends giggled on cue as she reached for Luna's stack of completed homework.

The giggles abruptly changed to screams when a twenty pound, iron-clad tome crashed down onto the table.

"Oh, my, that looks like it did more than break a few fingers. You might want to have a healer look at that. And remember this, the next time you consider your little 'pranks'."

Inevitably, Luna was hauled before a professor for her attack on an innocent fellow student who had done nothing wrong. She listened as the other girls made their complaint to Professor Flitwick, but it was all lies. The dust motes dancing in the air over the professor's shoulder were much more interesting.

"Miss Lovegood, what do you have to say about this? Miss Lovegood, are you paying attention?"

"Of course, Professor. I'm paying very close attention to the Fibonacci sequence formed by those sparkles. I had thought they were dust, but dust particles wouldn't know one plus one, let alone numeric sequences, so I conclude the glows are from very tiny fairies. Why do you have hundreds of fairies trapped in your office, Professor? That's hardly a nice thing to do to them. Fairies need plenty of sunlight and two servings of fresh green vegetables every day."

Luna lost herself in her study of the fairies and didn't pay much attention to Flitwick's conversation with the two other girls. Something about "Do you really believe Miss Lovegood could have…" briefly caught her attention, but— That was strange. Two other girls? Weren't there three before? One had a flat hand, she seemed to recall, rather like a flipper. Oh, that's right, she'd had an accident. That was why she wasn't here. Luna found herself in the hallway by the time she figured that out.

Freed from the distraction of conversation and angry glares, Luna was able to focus a little better, to keep her thoughts from going every which way. She remembered that she had been able to think much more clearly earlier that evening. And she remembered that Harry had protected her from bullying before that, and offered her some sympathy for what she was going through, and she offered him some sympathy for his travails, and they offered each other sympathy for not having their mothers, and one thing led to another and they ended up offering themselves to each other.

Her surprising and new clarity of thought, Luna realized, had come shortly after she and Harry had come together.

She needed to find Harry. Not for a booty call, though that would be nice, but to investigate this new phenomenon. Although, now that she thought about it, this investigation would require a booty call.

This is what was known as a winning situation. Luna hurried.

...ooo000ooo...

Over the next week and a half, Luna enticed Harry into experimenting with her as often as she could. Not that enticing him was difficult, not by any stretch of the imagination. Winking at him when no one was looking would do it, or he'd slip her a note with a time and a place to meet to make it easier for her to entice him.

She found that her mind stayed clear and focused for about an hour after one of their experiments. Her school grades improved, partially because her essays stayed on topic but mostly because the other girls stopped stealing her homework and other possessions. Her dorm mates seemed rather dim, especially for residents of the "clever" house, but enough trips to see Madame Pomfrey eventually taught most of them to leave her alone.

When she noticed she was skipping down the hall to her next class, a class for which she was fully prepared for the first time since September, Luna realized that her mood was better than it had been in years. Better than it had been since she had started at Hogwarts. Some of this was because the bullying and "pranks" had almost stopped but most of it was because of regular booty calls. Nothing like getting some! She hadn't gotten any, hadn't even seen Harry, in almost three hours, but her good mood was lasting and after this class they were going to have a quickie before lunch. Booty call!

She hugged herself tightly in order to keep from squealing in delight. She was so _happy_! Harry was so _wonderful_! He was so _good_ for her!

Except… Luna's skipping faltered as she realized she'd made a big mistake. She hadn't properly tested whether it was _Harry_ who made her so happy, or if any boy could do the same. By the same light, was it Harry's lovemaking which brought her mind into focus, or would anyone do?

Luna walked quietly the rest of the way to class, contemplating more experiments.

...ooo000ooo...

An hour and a few minutes later, Luna basked in the glow of exercise of the partially-unclothed kind and felt her free-flying thoughts unscatter. Her afterglow disappeared like a popped bubble when she remembered the disturbing thought she'd had before that last class.

Luna weighed the pros and cons of broaching the subject as the two put their clothes in order and walked hand-in-hand toward the Great Hall for lunch. They had at first tried to keep their relationship a secret, not out of embarrassment but in an attempt to protect Luna from the attentions of Harry's many enemies. Despite their caution, they'd been caught within barely a day. So many people were watching Harry that he had almost no privacy.

Harry took care of the consequent verbal harassment – "Got someone to listen to you babble, did you Looney? All it took was putting out." "I'll bet he doesn't want to listen to her, either. He just fills your mouth to shut you up, doesn't he, Looney?" – and the single attempted assault on her, and Madame Pomfrey had the opportunity to practice repairing damage from fists and unusual spells.

Here and now, Luna was silent but agitated during lunch. Should she investigate this phenomenon or be satisfied with what she had? Should she mention her dilemma to Harry? Would it hurt Harry's feelings if she even brought it up? She wasn't terribly worried that he would cut her off entirely – he liked her, he really did, and he was happy that he could help her in such an enjoyable way, and if nothing else she was a not-unattractive teenage girl offering him sex whenever they could get the time. On the other hand, she liked him, she really did, and she didn't want to ever do anything to hurt him.

Harry noticed. "What's wrong, Luna? Was our quickie too quick to help you?"

Luna hemmed and hawed a moment more. Time passing made up her mind for her. She needed more information for her investigation and it wasn't fair not to tell Harry what she'd been thinking, and if she didn't bring it up soon, she would probably start babbling about skittering stinkwort and forget all about the experiments she needed to conduct.

"Let's find a room, Harry. We have enough time before the next class." She tried to think of how to bring up the subject of experimental sex with someone other than her sort-of boyfriend, to her sort-of boyfriend. It was too bad that the lovemaking didn't tell her more about how to deal with people. The improved focus was very useful, but it didn't overcome five years of unfortunately bizarre interactions with other teenagers.

Once they found some privacy, Luna started her new series of experiments right away, noting the exact time that she and Harry finished so she could find out if the boost lasted longer if she got it while the old boost was still going.

Then she gulped, drew a deep breath, and screwed up her courage. "Harry, a journalist has to do a thorough investigation. As part of my investigation into the effects of sexual intercourse on my thinking, would it bother you if I had sex with other boys? Purely as part of an investigation, you understand."

"What? I, ah, I think it would bother me. Are you getting tired of me?"

Unfortunately, Luna was not able to make her sort-of boyfriend happy about her sexually experimenting with others, even if it was for journalistic thoroughness, and even with her request that he have sex with other witches as well as non-magical girls and tell her his findings. Yes, it was too bad that her new-found clarity of thought did not improve her people skills. She knew she was handling this badly but didn't know how to do better.

Harry left her, obviously upset, which, obviously, upset her.

There was nothing for it. Luna had work to do, and her mental focus let her push the tears and regrets back while she studied and wrote. Her mental focus lasted almost an hour and a half. Valuable data for her experiment.

...ooo000ooo...

Hermione was glad and a little surprised to see Harry enter the library without his increasingly-ever-present blonde shadow. It wasn't that she disliked Luna, not since last June, but Hermione missed her friend and wanted to spend some time with him. That might be awkward with the added presence of the girl he was obviously sleeping with regularly. That is, the girl he was obviously boning regularly; there was probably no sleeping involved, not unless Harry had loaned Luna his invisibility cloak and she was sneaking up at night. Hermione did not want to go up to the boys' dorms to check. It would be creepy to watch him in his sleep, and she didn't want to risk catching him in the act with Luna.

And, to be completely honest with herself, she didn't want to risk catching him all by himself. Mentally, she wasn't sure she was ready to enter into a sexual relationship with anyone. Physically, her body had a mind of its own. Her self-control might not be up to the temptation.

"Here, Harry, have a seat. Let me make space for you on the table." She got a better look at the expression on his face as he sat. "What's wrong? Did you and Luna have a fight?"

"No. Yes. Well, no, not really. Sort of. I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it? Or would you rather I distract you by asking something that's been on my mind?"

"The second, I guess."

"Very well. Harry, I can't help but notice that Luna has been different since you two started spending time together. She has been much more cheerful but even more noticeable is that she has greatly reduced her bizarre behavior. Not entirely, mind you, but enough that almost everyone has noticed."

She didn't mention the hospitalized students. Their injuries were not directly related to Luna's changes. Besides that, many of them had also harassed Hermione over the years. A bully is a bully, and she wasn't going to shed any tears if they were stomped by a bigger predator. The fact that the bigger predator was also a prophesied bane of a dark lord, and virtually immune to threats of punishment from the school staff, only made it sweeter.

"Yah, I know she's been a lot better. She knows, too. That's what led to our sort-of fight."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's OK. Luna and I have been spending so much time together lately that it would be hard to say anything that didn't make me think of her.

"So, um, yah. Is it OK if I tell you about the problem? Can you keep it to yourself?"

"Of course I'll keep your secrets, Harry. What are friends for?"

Besides, it wasn't like Hermione was overflowing with friends right now. What little brains Ron had, had been sucked out by Lavender. No, wait, that wasn't what she meant. No, on second thought, that probably was exactly what she meant.

"It's like this. We discovered that…" Harry described, to Hermione's amazement, how sex, any kind of sex, affected the way her brain worked.

Hermione wasn't ashamed to admit that she was envious of Luna. Not of her very active sex life – not _only_ of her very active sex life – but of her improved mental performance. Hermione was bright enough to realize how much more she could do if she were just a bit brighter or could ignore distractions just a little bit better.

But Harry wasn't done. He told her how Luna had decided she had to have sex with others.

Hermione was dumbfounded. "Is she completely insane?"

"Hey, that's—"

"No, Harry, I don't mean that in the bullying way that everyone does. I mean that I can't imagine a better boyfriend than you for her, but she just threw you away. What was she thinking?"

"I don't think she 'threw me away'. I think she wants us to stay together, but she was thinking that she needed to investigate how all this works."

"I understand that, though I suspect she's going about it in the wrong way. She should view it as a scientific research project rather than as a newspaper investigation. More than that, much more than that, she should have taken your feelings into account. From that perspective, she's going about her 'investigation' in the worst possible way."

"She did, sort of. She told me I could have sex with other girls while she was having sex with other boys. Actually, she _asked_ me to have sex with other girls, and tell her if they got any brain boost."

Hermione could only shake her head. "I stand by my earlier statement."

Shaking her head had brought her pile of books into sight. "I hate to break this up, but I have to finish this project. I imagine that you have homework, too. Unless you're too distraught to concentrate, why don't you get to work. We can continue this in the common room after the library closes."

Hermione turned back to the book she'd been reading when Harry sat down, but she didn't see any of the words. Her mind was a-whirl with new thoughts and new variations of old thoughts and the resurrection of an old dream.

She had to admit that she was jealous, a little bit, more than a little bit, of Luna. She didn't dislike the younger girl, but didn't like her enough that she could be nothing but glad for any good that came into her life. And such a "good"! Not only Harry's attention – with Ron off groping Lavender and Harry busy with Luna, Hermione had been almost entirely by herself for the past several weeks – but his _loving_ attention. He wasn't a braggart, but Hermione could read between the lines and she got the impression that Luna had been very, very happy to be dragged into a private place multiple times per day, or to drag Harry to a private place. Up to six times per day, he said. Six!

Hermione wriggled in her seat a moment before she could pull her thoughts back on track.

So, in addition to having _fun_ up to six times a day, Luna got a mental boost. Up to six times per day. If Hermione hadn't been jealous before, she would have been from that. She was proud of her brainpower and her memory and her ability to focus, but was aware that there was always room for more. If only she were able to get a boost, think of how much more she could do! She had Francis Bacon's quote over her bed at home: _I have taken all knowledge to be my province._ She'd always wanted to learn everything about everything and then put things together in ways that no one else could. She'd learned even before she learned she was magical that she'd never reach the level she'd dreamed of as a child.

Would making love to Harry have the same effect on her? Would he be willing? She knew she was no great shakes in the looks department. Luna wasn't either, though. She had lovely hair, but not much else to recommend her. Perhaps that was why Luna had latched onto Harry in the first place? It wasn't like she had anyone else who'd so much as be nice to her. Not that Hermione could talk. Besides Ron and Harry, some other students were polite enough to her, if not exactly friendly, but she always had the sneaking suspicion that the politeness was only so they could ask her for academic help when they needed it.

And, while she wouldn't say she was craving sex to the point she couldn't think about anything else, Hermione was self-aware enough to know that these yearnings were a normal part of late adolescence, and nothing to be ashamed of. She remembered a suggestion from one of the books her mother had given her, that having sex – with proper caution, of course – was a practical way to relieve some of the pressure of the teen years. Harry was experienced, now, and she could count on him to be gentle and considerate and discreet. Just on this basis, it would make sense…

She was over-intellectualizing it.

She gulped, drew a deep breath, and screwed up her courage. "Would you mind doing something with me?"

...ooo000ooo...

Luna wasn't happy. In fact, she was pretty sure she was unhappy. She was bent over a table with a boy resting his weight on her, and she didn't feel the energetic joy that she always did during and after coupling with Harry, and she could barely keep her thoughts together well enough to remember that she had things to take care of once he took his weight off of her.

In the meantime, she had nothing better to do than watch that line of ants as they trooped into a tiny hole where the wall met the floor.

_Finally_ he straightened up – bruising the front of her thighs against the edge of the table as he did so – and she could stand up, clean up, and pull her panties up.

"I, uh, liked that. Can we do it again sometime?"

"No, I don't think so. This has been an experimental phase for me and I think I'll be returning to _status quo ante_. Don't worry, I don't plan to use your name when I write up my findings." Now that she thought of it, she didn't think she could use his name if she wanted to. She'd intercepted the boy after she'd seen him perform a few spells which indicated that his magical ability was well above average, but the conversation had been rather sketchy and hadn't included his name.

Luna became aware that What's-his-name had been talking, and picked up that his tone of voice was offended and that has last few words were rather offensive. She didn't understand just why he was angry with her. She'd told him ahead of time that this was likely to be a one-time encounter and that she wanted him only for testing something.

"I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself. If I find you've been discussing me with your friends, I will have to publicize the fact that you were completely unsatisfactory for the three minutes and ten seconds that you lasted." The interplay of rays of light around his head cheered her a bit and made her think she should tone it down a bit. "I don't want us to be enemies. I'll make notes for my research and then do my best to forget this ever happened. I suggest you do the same."

That didn't seem to make him any happier. Luna couldn't be bothered to worry about it. People were _crazy_!

...ooo000ooo...

Luna had gotten back with Harry. She'd gotten down on her knees to beg him to take her back. He'd then returned the favor by kneeling in front of her to apologize for being upset with her.

With her mind freshly cleared, Luna thought about their situation. "Let's put our clothes on and go for a walk outside. We need to talk privately but I'm feeling much too chipper to stay in this small room."

When they were private again, she brought up what was on her mind. "Harry, I need you."

"What? Again? Already? Luna, you know I think you're sexy, but I'm only human."

"Not that, silly. I need you in my life. I need you so I can have a life. It isn't the simple act of intercourse that clears my mind, it's only you making love to me. My experiments over the past four days were complete failures in that regard. I seduced the first boy I could, and then a younger boy who has been nice to me, and then the most magically capable student wizard I could seduce, the most capable after you, that is.

"They didn't even make me as joyful as you do, contra expectations based on what I've heard and read about sex. That may be because the others were not as experienced as you or because they didn't care about me or because they weren't _you_.

"I don't care why it was. I want you and I need you. Won't you please stay with me, Harry?"

"I want to stay with you, but I also have to think about Hermione. She's my friend, too, and we found that she's helped when we get together, too. For about an hour after we make love, she can read really really fast and she remembers every word she reads."

"That's interesting. The three of us should get together and compare notes. Besides my research, I want to be with _you_, Harry. You make me happy and you help me make it through the day and you let me have ambitions beyond making it through another day."

"I understand, Luna, and you make me happy, but Hermione and I make each other happy, too. I want to be with you, and I want to be with her, too, and that just makes me sound greedy."

After a pause, Luna offered, "You and I have found that too much love making makes me sore. Six times a day is the limit, and five is better. Is Hermione as needy as I? If you and I make love five times a day, I wouldn't object to Hermione benefiting from any excess virility you have."

Harry paused. "Let me find Hermione and ask her if she minds sharing."

Luna hugged him. "Thank you, Harry. Quickie before you go?"

...ooo000ooo...

Harry staggered into the great Hall, hoping beyond hope he'd be able to eat a full meal and drink lots and lots of fluids and, if he was very lucky, to make it until dessert was served before he was dragged away from the table. Or under the table. That had happened only once, when Luna was unboosted and worse than usual and very upset and very desperate, and he was still surprised that none of the professors had come to see what the other Gryffindors were staring at and laughing at, but it was still something to watch out for.

Not that he was objecting, oh, no, not at all. The past six weeks had been the best six weeks of his life. Just tiring. Very, very tiring.

Harry roused himself from his stupor when Lavender elbowed him. He was vaguely aware that his housemates had been gossiping and laughing but was too tired to pay attention.

"Say, Harry, do you have any more time in your schedule? Lilith here has been getting grumpier and grumpier lately because everyone keeps forgetting she exists. Do you think you could work your magic on her like you did on Hermione? We haven't seen that girl so cheerful since she started school."

"Oh, God, no!"

Lilith had been looking embarrassed at her dorm mate's suggestion, but now she looked offended, and Lavender looked outraged. "What, isn't she good looking enough? She's better than –"

"No, no, that's not it," Harry interrupted before Lavender could insult either of his girlfriends. "Look, Lilth, it's nothing personal, but I've got nothing left. Look at me, barely getting any sleep and I'm losing weight because I can't eat enough to make up for all the energy I'm burning. One more girl would kill me."

The students nearby were all staring at him with a mixture of envy, impressedness, and annoyance. Harry ignored them all because food, wonderful food, appeared.

He had made it most of the way through the meal, drinking a solid two quarts of whatever liquid he could grab and eating as much high-energy food as he could wolf down, before a body squeezed in next to him and a pair of lips nibbled his ear lobe before words were whispered into his ear. "Harry… I need you."

"Can't you wait just a few more minutes, Hermione? The elves should be sending up the dessert dishes soon."

"But I need you now! I haven't had you in more than an hour and you know I can't be at my best without you."

Everyone nearby was staring, of course, with the former looks of envy or annoyance or amusement stronger than before. "Damn, she can't go an hour without you? Damn, man, you must be a sex god." That didn't warrant more than a glance from Harry but "Granger can't go an hour without getting the cock? Slut." warranted a firmer response.

"Go ahead and say that again, Parvati. Madame Pomfrey's gotten lots of practice lately. I'll bet she can regrow your teeth after I punch them out." Harry shook his head in frustration. He'd have thought that after what he'd done to Malfoy, no one would dare insult his girlfriend. Either of his girlfriends. Hermione was even more dangerous than he. She'd _destroyed_ the Parkinson family by putting together a hundred isolated facts from a dozen different sources and then making sure the DMLE and the public learned about the family's obvious-in-hindsight crimes.

Harry turned to his sort-of girlfriend, sort-of sex addict, sort-of domineering mistress. "Look, Hermione, you need to eat, too. Grab a bite while I wait for my tart. Your research can wait a few minutes and I need to rest some more."

Harry didn't hate the predicament he found himself in, anything but, but his body could do only so much.

Hermione grudgingly nodded and began scooping pork and potatoes onto Harry's plate and stole his fork. She got her food just in time, as the main meal platters disappeared and were replaced by the dessert trays. Harry's mouth watered. It had been so long since he'd gotten to eat anything sweet. Sugary sweet, not girlfriend sweet. He reached for a large slice of treacle tart and…

And found himself levitated backward, away from the table.

"Harry, I need you. The invisible zebra-striped cassowaries have returned and the only way to drive them away is a shot of Potter's Love Squeezings."

Harry wanted to cry. He'd been so close.

Hermione wasn't crying. She was angry, stomping after Harry and his kidnapper. "Wait your turn, Luna! I was here first."

"But I need him more!"

Harry was continuing to float out the door. Luna might have lost her focus and drifted into her usual delusions, but she wasn't letting anything stop her from taking him away to have her way with him.

The girls continued to quarrel as the three found some privacy. And conjured a large, soft bed – all three had gotten plenty of experience with that particular conjuration – and magicked all of their clothes off of their bodies and into neatly folded piles – they'd gotten plenty of practice with that, too. All while arguing about whose turn it was.

"Ladies! Can't we all just get along? Let's try something new, something that will maybe give both of you what you want. If you're willing to try something new." Getting their tentative agreement, Harry continued, "You know I'm really enjoying this, right? And I really like you both. And I'm happy to help both of you, anything I can do, you know that, right? But you're killing me. Making love to you, Hermione, three times a day and you, Luna, four or five times a day, I just –"

"Hey! That's no fair! Why does she get more? Haven't I been your friend longer, Harry?"

"Please, Hermione, let me finish. Luna needs sex just to make it through the day normally. She needs it more. Anyway, my point is, you're killing me. Between the two of you I just can't take much more of this. And that's even without you two arguing about whose turn it is."

Hermione had the good grace to look slightly abashed. "I'm sorry, Harry. You, too, Luna. You can have more turns if you need it."

Luna gave her a hug in thanks. Harry watched the two naked girls hugging and felt the first stirrings which indicated he'd be able to give at least one of them the boost she needed. And maybe…

"I can't tell you how much I'm in favor of seeing you two do that." They both _meep_ed and hastily stepped away from each other. Harry smirked. "Awww… So anyway, here's my idea. Let's see if I can take care of both of you at the same time. If you're both willing. I'll lie down here and Hermione, you come up here and Luna, you sit yourself down here. Let's see what I can do."

A good time was had by all.

"Did it work? Luna? Hermione?" Harry asked once his mouth was no longer full and he'd caught his breath.

"Oh my God!" Hermione gasped. "Parchment! I need parchment. Or paper. Oh my God!"

Luna was quieter but her eyes were very intense. She sat quietly on Harry's legs long enough that he was starting to worry, but then she burst into motion. "Yes, parchment! I need to write this before it fades."

Harry didn't know what had them fired up, but cast warming charms on them both and spent a few happy minutes admiring their unclad bodies jiggling as they scribbled. Then he sighed and grabbed his own backpack. He had work to do, too, and was behind because he had been spending so much time on, er, behind.

He didn't get much work done before he drifted off. He was even farther behind on his sleep than he was on his homework.

Harry was awakened by kisses, the second best way he could think of to be awakened.

"So, Harry…" Hermione began as she toyed with his hair.

"… we were thinking…" Luna continued as she toyed with his other hair.

"…that shot of Potter magic—"

"No, that won't do," Luna interrupted. "Call it Potter Power, Potter Puissance, or Potter Potency."

"Yes, Potter Potency. I like that."

"I agree. I like Potter's potency very much myself."

"Ahem!" Harry interrupted, getting dizzy from the back and forth.

"Yes, well, as I was saying, this little experiment worked much better for both of us than your usual, ah, efforts on our behalves. Luna is thinking much, much more clearly and my memory is fantastic and the effects have already lasted well over an hour while you napped."

"And I'm more cheerful than I've been in years!" Luna added.

"Yes, that as well. We've agreed, we would like it very much if we could repeat this as frequently as possible. If you're willing, that is."

Harry wasn't quite sure how to answer. Threesome sex? With two girls who had gotten friendlier with each other as the hot threesome sex progressed? What was a word that meant Yes but was much, much stronger?

"That sounds fine," he managed.

"Wonderful!" Luna cheered. "Now let me conjure up a blibbering humdinger."

"Oh, no, Luna, nonsense animals? Is it wearing off now?" Hermione seemed concerned for her new partner.

"No, no, not at all. I'm going to give Harry a humdinger until he's blibbering. Slide down here and you can help."

Harry let them get to it, and enjoyed the benefits of the easiest decision he'd ever made.

When the girls, and he, were finished, Harry's chaotic thoughts coalesced into… into…

"Oh my God! Parchment, paper, I need to write this down!"

When he was done writing an hour later, Harry massaged his aching hand and looked over what he had produced. To his surprise he saw that he had step-by-step plans for defeating Voldemort, breaking the power of the magical oligarchy – and since when did he know the word _oligarchy_? – and steadily amassing a fortune over the next six years.

His ladies read over his shoulders. And then stared at him. And then stared at each other.

"Together forever?" Luna stated more than asked.

"We should conduct more experiments to make sure this effect continues," Hermione said cautiously. "This should possibly include other girls, if we can identify some who would not be clingy if they did not work out."

"I've made a list of witches with a variety of magical ability, family heritage, and intelligence. I also have a separate list of ways to discourage anyone who attempts to get too close to Harry without our collective consent."

"Good. I'm sure I can get a financial or criminal handle on them or their families if we need it. Are we agreed, then? We can't let anything break us up?"

"That gets my vote, too," Harry agreed, staring amazed at what had come from his hand before he looked up at the two girls. "Now, my lovelies, I feel in the mood to give away two blibbering humdingers. Who wants the first one?"

* * *

**Author's note**: Based on a thought by Alysson deMerel in the Caer Azkaban Yahoo group. And, as seems to keep happening, this was supposed to be five hundred words of midget but the midget grew.


End file.
